


Good Morning

by BonnefoyBaggins



Category: Gotham (TV), Gotham (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dream Sex, Gift Fic, I am going to hell for this, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Unrequited Love, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnefoyBaggins/pseuds/BonnefoyBaggins
Summary: Based off of Cory's Instagram photo.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crystaldust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystaldust/gifts).



> I am trash, I accept that I am trash. I can't believe I actually wrote this. Bask, I hope you enjoyed this.

"Robin…” Cory gasps, back arching as the smaller man ran his tongue up his muscular chest. He kept his hand on the back of his head, fingers caressing the raven hair as the other took his already abused nipple into his mouth. He was already hard, the attention he was getting didn’t make it difficult to be. “Robin, please” he begs, tired of the teasing and wanting to get on with it.

 

Robin lets go, smirking up at his lover as he gives the dark brown bud a soft lick. “You are so eager for me,” he purrs, running his hands down to sides to grip his perfect hips. “So ready for me. I bet you’ve been wanting this all day,” he kisses at his already marked neck, lining his hard cock against the ready hole, “needing me to touch you and fuck you, haven’t you? I bet you were so hard in your hot green suit, just thinking about what I’d do to you later.” Cory let out a whimper in reply, easily wrapping his long legs around his waist. He was only able to beg now, unable to form any other words. Perhaps he has teased him enough.

 

“I love you Cory,” Robin whispers against his lips, barely touching as the tip of his cock slowly eased into him.

 

Cory gasps awake, his alarm cutting him out of his vivid dream. He looks around the room, trying to catch his breath and come back to reality. He shuts off his alarm and turns onto his back. “Damn it…” he sighs, looking up at the ceiling as he runs his fingers through his hair. He would always wake up just as it was getting good, it was as if his own mind was teasing him and denying him the simple pleasure. Dreams were the only place they could be like that, together. It was the only place he could tell him how he feels, the only place his friend returned them. The dreams were a cruel lie, and waking up to reality was even crueler.

 

Cory felt the familiar tightness in his boxers, it was coming a routine by now. He lifts up his hips just enough to slide down the clothing, his cock springing up to hit against his chest. He took himself in his hands, spreading his legs to give himself more room. The first few strokes had him panting, eyes fluttering shut to imagine the person he loves most touching him. Those perfectly crafted hands always felt incredible to hold in his own, how perfect they’d feel gripping his pulsing shaft. He picks up his speed, pumping himself faster as he let his moan fall freely from his lips. He moves his hand up his chest to pinch and twist his nipples, hips rocking to his touch.

 

“Robin,” he breathes, leaning his head back as he imagined those piercing blue eyes staring back at him. Those perfect pink lips around his cock, sucking and working his tongue around him until he found completion.

 

It didn’t take long, a few more strong pumps and he found his release. Robin’s name spilled from his lips in a blissful sigh, hand and blanket now sticky with his come. He laid against the mattress, catching his breath as he went down from his orgasm high. A thought suddenly crosses his mind and he smirks, reaching with his non come covered hand to grab his phone. He angled it just right, putting on just the right look, as he snapped a picture. The internet is going to love this.

 

Now...should he send one to Robin?

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope they don't see this. I'm sorry! Please forgive me! But it is your fault for posting pictures like that to the public!


End file.
